


Free Somebody

by feygrim



Category: f(x)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Lunber smut.....enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> *Coughs* my first kpop fic and it just happens to be smut, of course....well its official im kpop trash 
> 
> Warning: This was written at 3 am on my phone and not beta-read or edited

"O-oh!" Luna cried out as she came for the third time. Her body arched and wiggled but remained in the same spot, held in place by her girlfriend's legs. Only her head and her arms could move freely in this position. Her hand slid over her heated, shivering body, over Amber's strong legs that kept her where she wanted. She couldn't see Amber smile but she could feel it against her sex. And then she felt Amber's tongue dip inside her, lapping up her juices.

Luna groaned. Her pussy clenched involuntarily, still going through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Too much? Do you want me to stop?" Amber asked, her voice rough from eating Luna out.

"No, no, just one more," Luna said quickly, shaking her head. She was so close to that moment, of absolute ecstasy, of absolute freedom.

"Okay," Amber agreed. While the rapper couldn't stand being touched straight after coming, she knew her girlfriend loved that feeling of being so sensitive you couldn't help but cry. Luna trusted Amber and knew her limits so who was she to refuse her request? She reached over and grabbed Luna's hands, squeezing and holding them gently.

Luna squeezed in return then threw her head back, a high-pitched mewl escaping her lips as Amber sucked on her clit. Her lover knew exactly what she was doing, licking the tip of hard nub while she sucked on it.

Amber rubbed circles on Luna's palm in time with her tongue movements, attempting to keep her lover grounded. It was hard when all your lover wanted to do was fly.

Luna opened her mouth to scream but only a low, guttural moan came out, and as if a string snapped, her body collapsed. The thought to apologize for squishing Amber drifted on by as her exhausted mind floated in the air.

"Ah, cold...." The shock of something cold touching her overheated skin jolted her out of her headspace. Her eyes slowly opened up to stare blearily at her girlfriend, and her mind slowly caught up to realize she was on her back, her head resting on a soft pillow.

Amber smiled. "Sorry, thought you were asleep." This was her favorite part, she had to admit. When she could bring Luna back down to earth. "Just wiping you clean, bear with it, ok?"

"Mmmm, feels good...." Luna sighed, closing her eyes.

Amber kissed Luna's forehead. "So cute." She made quick work of cleaning the rest of Luna's body and her own, eager to join her in bed for after-sex cuddles. She climbed on the bed, rolling Luna over gently and wrapped her arm around her stomach. She smiled at the sigh of contentment Luna released, kissing the back of her neck. It didn't matter how many times Luna flew away, she would always come back to Amber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! So little Lunber fic and I want to fix that!


End file.
